Someone Else's Star
by Kid Death
Summary: WARNING : RemusSirius pre-slash : songfic -- Remus and Sirius have some pretty deep feelings for each other. Both want the other one, but they're too scared to confront him.


Disclaimer: Most, if not all, of these characters belong to JK Rowling. The song was sung by Bryan White. I own nothing but the plot(damn thing wouldn't leave me alone).  
Warnings: This fic contains slash, aka **male-male relationships**. If you don't like this sort of thing. Please leave. If you cannot stop yourself from reading and flaming this fic, you shall be laughed at, because your a big idiot who can't read summaries OR warnings. Also, for those of you who know the song, you'll notice that i've removed the chorus. I just couldn't figure out what to do with it, so i just took it out.  
Author's note: This is my first shot at a romance, the bunny just came up and bit me on the butt and wouldn't let go unless i wrote it. So, here it is. If you want to flame, go ahead, give me your worst, but please make sure you flame _correctly_. I really hate flamers that can't spell or use correct grammer even if their life depended on it. Furthermore, this has not been betad, and the spell check won't work on my word processer. I did my best manually. I dun care if you chew me out for it, but at least you've been told.

**Someone Else's Star  
**by Kael  
  
_Alone again tonight  
Without someone to love  
_At the edge of the lake, a brown-haired, amber-eyed boy watches the still water. A light catches his eye and he looks up at the crescent moon and frowns at his most hated enemy. He averts his gaze to the star following Orion and thinks of the one he wishes so much he could talk to, but would never have the courage to. He looks up at Gryffindor tower and sees Sirius watching. Sirius waves and the he blushes and waves back. He then stands and goes back to the castle.  
  
_The stars are shining bright  
So one more wish goes up_  
The stars above twinkle with the light of a thousand eyes. Staring at a single one, a 17-year-old boy in the Gryffindor tower 7th year dorm makes a wish. He then thinks of his best friends: James, Peter, and Remus, and school, and detention, and other things. Then his mind moves back to the wish and he looks down. He sees Remus looking at the sky, just as he was doing a moment ago. Then, those eerie amber eyes look at him. He waves. Remus returns the gesture shortly, then heads back toward the castle. He lies on his bed and curls up and falls asleep quickly.  
  
_Oh I wish I may  
And I wish with all my might  
For the love I'm dreaming of  
And missing in my life  
_"I may be a Gryffindor, but when it comes to matters of the heart, I never know what to say. He's been with so many. I only wish that he would talk to me in that way. Look at me in that way. Touch me in that way."  
"If only they knew what I was thinking of. If Remus only knew what I was thinking of. If only he felt the same. If only he could approach me. Everyone knows that I can never hold a relationship for long. He deserves better than that. Better than me."  
  
----------  
  
_You'd think that I could find  
a true love of my own_  
He sits at the booth in the pub, watching the black haired boy across from him. The passion astounds him, as Sirius talks of Quidditch and the final prank of the year. He looks over to see Lily watching him. Their eyes meet. "What?" he asks. Lily shakes her head and he goes back to watching Sirius. He sees Sirius stop for a few seconds and stare across the table. He looks over and sees that James and Lily are snuggling closer. Sirius continues without a word on the subject but he heard the difference. Someone not as close wouldn't have noticed it. He gets up and starts toward the door. No one follows immediately. He sits on a bench just outside the pub and a single tear rolls down his face. He feels Sirius come out and sit beside him. A hand is set on his and he moves closer to Sirius. He looks up and smiles faintly.  
  
_It happens all the time  
to people that I know_  
He pauses in his dialogue as James puts his arm around Lily's shoulder. He feels a pang in his heart and then continues, but with a slightly saddened air. He stops completely when Remus gets up and leaves. He grins at James and Lily then follows Remus outside. He finds Remus on a stone bench just beside the door. His eyes widen at the tear slowly sliding down Remus' cheek. He wants to comfort his friend, so he sits and places a hand over Remus'. He cheers inwardly when the body scoots closer. He glances over and follows Remus' gaze to the sky. He looks from the three-quarters moon to the same star he wished on the previous night, and every night before, and makes the same wish.  
  
_Their wishes all come true  
So I've got to believe  
There's still someone out there who  
Is meant for only me_  
"I envy them. I know I shouldn't, but why does everyone else get what I want. First Peter and Bella, now James and Lily. Why won't he look at me? Why can't he know what I want? Why can't he feel the same way about me?"  
"This is my way of getting his attention. I know that he won't give it to me in the way that I want so I'll have to settle for this. I crave his eyes locked on mine. And his lips on mine. And his hands in mine. I want our souls to be locked forever. But that will never happen. So I will settle for this."  
  
----------  
  
_I sit here in the dark  
and stare up at the sky_  
He lays in the middle of the Quidditch pitch underneath a new moon and stares at the same damn star that he wishes on. Why the hell won't it work? Is all the power used up? It's nearing the end of school and he was wishing with all he had in him. He wished so hard and long. He tried acting on it, but everytime he would try and talk to Remus, something would happen or someone would interrupt. Since he couldn't do anything, he'd leave it to fate. He didn't really believe in fate, since something kept happening to keep Remus and he apart, but he would continue hoping and wishing on that star that brightened with every night that he wished upon it. His mind continuously drifted to Remus, but he couldn't do anything about those feelings. He rolled over onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest. The tears came first and then the staggered breathing. Finally, the sobs escaped his lips. "Please Remus, I love you."  
  
_But I can't give my heart  
One good reason why  
Everywhere I look  
It's lovers that I see_  
He sat in the Great Hall, not eating, but watching all around him. Everywhere, at every single table, there were couples sitting close together. Lily and James at Gryffindor, Frank and Alice from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively, Aria and Amelia from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively, Jordan and Quinn from Hufflepuff and Slytherin respectively, even Tisha and Jorius from Slytherin were snuggling together, for this was the last week of school and then the couples would either part or be together for as long as they could after graduation. He looked around and saw that Sirius was nowhere to be found. He stood and left the Great Hall, not noting or even caring for the concerned looks Peter, James and Lily were sending him. He headed up to the dorm and sat on Sirius' bed. He held the pillow to his nose and breathed in deeply. He knew what the wolf told him and he couldn't help but comply with it. For he loved Sirius so much. He lay down and held the pillow tightly and close to his body, as if imagining that it was Sirius. "I'll tell him, tonight."  
  
_Seems like everyone's in love  
with everyone but me_  
"I see him everytime I close my eyes. I can't get him off my mind. He's constantly with me. In class, in the dorm, on the Quidditch pitch, in the showers, when I'm alone with some random girl or guy that I'm only with to get him off my mind, if for only a few seconds. Always there. I don't want him to leave. But I'm a greedy bastard. I want more than him on only my mind. I want him in my arms. I want to inhale his scent. Listen to his heartbeat. Look into those piercing amber eyes so filled with love for me in return. Please Remus, I love you."  
"Damn you Moony, why can't you ever let me choose for myself? What if it wasn't him I wanted? Though I approve of your choice. As if you even had one. I still don't understand why I didn't see this before. What if he doesn't want me though…? That's a risk I'll just have to take. If he won't accept me, then I'll live alone, till the day I die. This I promise you Moony. I'll tell him, tonight."  
  
----------  
  
_Why can't I be as lucky  
As those other people are  
Oh I guess I must be wishin'  
On someone else's star_  
Sirius finally left the Quidditch pitch and headed up to the dorm to get some sleep. Tearstains were still on his cheeks but he didn't care. He doubted that anyone would see them anyway, since it was after midnight. He stopped beside his bed, immediately sensing something was out of place. He pulled down the covers a bit to see Remus laying there, eyes closed. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus on the forehead, whispering, "I love you." He then went to Remus' bed and collapsed. He remembered to remove his shoes before crawling under the covers. He was asleep soon after. He didn't see the wolfish grin on Remus' face after those three words were spoken.


End file.
